Don't Throw Away Your Shot
by demigod ravenclaw
Summary: Another Reincarnation AU! When our Gang is reincarnated in the present day, they are desperate to find each other...and it's a slow process. Historically accurate as I could make it- I tried. No ships till later chapters. I don't own the musical, if you haven't realized.
1. Alexander Hamilton

Alex Hash was not a normal kid. That he had _always _known. As an orphan from the Caribbean, he was always on the move.

However, he did _not _expect to be a Reincarnated Soul, of all the things! But he was...and Alexander Hamilton? Maybe that wasn't such a surprise.

He was 12 when it happened...they were in sixth grade and discussing Alexander Hamilton's letters to John Laurens.

A class debate! Alex _loved _debates. This was after his mother had died, however, so he wasn't feeling his best. His older brother, James, had looked at him strangely when Alex mentioned the topic.

He hadn't thought much of either at the time.

And yet...the images had started flashing through his mind the very second the teacher had _mentioned _Hamilton. Not just images...Memories. Memories that did not belong to him.

"_My dearest Laurens..."_

_"Betsey...Angelica...Peggy!"_

_"Aaron Burr, Sir!"_

_"You Excellency, Sir, surely..."_

_"Remember, my dear Eliza, you are a Christian..." (Hamilton's last words, _Alex remembered.)

"Excuse me, ma'am? I-I don't feel very well." Alexander moaned. The teacher had let him go and he had trudged back home.

By the time he was in his bedroom, the memories were...worth a lifetime. _Hamilton's _lifetime.

Alex had read a book on Reincarnates and he knew them to be proven possible but...he never imagined _being _one. Though, he had always enjoyed Lin Manuel Miranda's Musical about Hamilton's life...my life, Alex subconsciously corrected. Just then, the front door opened and closed.

After his cousin had died, him and James had moved in with a carpenter. Alex thought back to when he had been Hamilton (He was still getting used to that, provided he wasn't just insane) and the carpenter back then had only taken in _James. _

But there was no family to adopt Alex this time, so at least they hadn't been separated this time around.

Where there any others? What about John, Hercules, Lafayette? George Washington? James Madison and, ugh, _Jefferson? _Angelica, Peggy...Eliza?

"-lex? Earth to Alex? Hello? ALEXANDER HASH!" James was screaming by this point. Oops. Figures Alex would spook out.

"James, what do you know about Reincarnates?" Alex had blurted out.

James' smile said it all: he _was _one. Even if none of the others were in this timeline, he had his brother by his side.

* * *

And now they were both in College. Kings College, though technically it was called Columbia now.

"Alex? You know how you were saying how some of your friends might be going here? I'm pretty sure I know one." James whispered.

"What?" Alex jumped to his feet, eyes blazing with excitement. "No! Who? Who? Who?" James laughed softly, pulling his brother back down.

"Well..." The elder boy trailed off, suddenly looking sheepish. "Her name is, err, Angel Sky. She's my age but her younger sister is your age and named...Elizabeth. Lizzy, she prefers. Oh! And-"

"And Peggy. THE SCHUYLER SISTERS!" Alex sang, hope dancing in his violet-blue eyes. James took a deep breath and looked down.

"What?" Alex asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I-Angel is- We have plans to go out on Saturday." James said very quickly.

Alex froze for a second before shrugging and patting James' shoulder.

"I suppose you'll have to introduce me to her then."

"Introduce him to _her? _You couldn't be talking about _moi?" _Alex and James looked up at the speed of light. It was a younger girl, about 16 as opposed to Alex's 17 and James' 19.

She had carefully curled blonde hair piled on top of her head and her dark eyes popped against her tan skin. There was something familiar about the fullness of her red lips.

James cleared his throat. "No, not _you. _But I'll introduce _you _now! This is my little brother, Alex. Alex, meet Maria Reyner."


	2. Aaron Burr, Sir

_"Alex, meet Maria Reyner."_

Maria's eyes widened, as did Alex's. She took a quick step forward, her head cocked and then- just as suddenly- hugged him. Alex realized, with a start, that his shirt was wet: Maria was crying.

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed. James looked extremely startled. "I'm so sorry! I completely destroyed your family! I'm _sorry." _

James shot his brother a look that clearly read, d_o something about this!_

"Maria...You have nothing to be sorry for." Alex was holding Maria at arm's length now and he _may _have had a couple tears in his eyes. "Look, it was _my _fault- I didn't say no...don't blame yourself. And if my-my _wife _was able to forgive me...then she'll forgive you...when we-we find her again. Okay?"

"Okay." Maria whispered, smiling. "And I hope we can be friends, Mr. Hamilton?"

"Of course, Maria." James breathed in relief as Alex shook Maria's hand.

"Oh, _please!" _And there was the brash and bold Maria that James knew. "If I am supposed to call _you _Alex than the _least _you can _do_ is call _me _Mar."

"MAR!" Maria, Alex and James all turned toward the sound of the voice: a young woman who looked about Maria's age and _was wearing a shirt with the words 'Dear Theodosia' on it!_

"That's Daisy." Maria laughs. "She is _obsessed _with the musical. Look, go talk to Ronnie Bert, alright? He's...interesting. I think you should go talk with him."

Alex nodded, giving Maria a quick hug. James high-fived her before she ran across campus to her friend.

"Well, where do I find Ronnie Bert?" Alex sighed, tucking a lock of red hair behind his ear.

"Where do _we _find Ronnie Bert." James corrected. "You won't get rid of me that easily. And Ronnie works at a coffee shop across the street- we'll go now, I could use the energy."

And so the _incredibly _long walk to Bert's Coffee began.

Alex and James didn't say a word as they walked- they didn't need too. They had been through their Father's abandonment and their Mother's death _twice. _Both of them remembered what it was like to live without the other and they held on to this moment: the sun setting as they walked side by side, the comfort they felt in each others presence.

Finally, Ronnie Bert was right in front of them. And he looked familiar, somehow. Alex couldn't place it but he felt a sense of _doom _around this man.

"Excuse me?" Alex called. "Are you Ronnie Bert, Sir?"

"That depends who's asking." Ronnie called, with his back to them.

"Oh! Well, sure, Sir. I'm Alexander Hash, at your service, Sir. I've been looking for you."

"I'm getting nervous." Ronnie chuckled, finally turning around.

Alex's smile faded and James' hands curled into fists at the sight of his name-tag. Because apparently Ronnie was a nickname.

The man's real name was Aaron Bert. And Alex was 100% sure that he was the reincarnation of Aaron Burr.


	3. My Shot

Plays/Musicals » Hamilton » **Don't Throw Away Your Shot** Author: demigod ravenclaw 1. Alexander Hamilton 2. Aaron Burr, Sir 3. My Shot 4. The Story Of Tonight 5. The Schuyler Sisters 6. Talk Less, Smile More 7. Yo, I'm John Laurens 8. Never Satisfied 9. What's Ya Name, Man? 10. First Burn Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Drama - Reviews: 15 - Published: 08-25-19 - Updated: 11-24-19 id:13372367

Guys...Guys, this has _sooooo _many italics! I just _love _them. I've already used them twice, oh no...I tried to limit it, of course, but it's hard. *Sigh*

Anyway, thanks to FloofiestLaurens (I love your name!), iColor WIth Crayons and .sis.

* * *

_And Alex was 100% sure that he was the reincarnation of Aaron Burr._

"What would you like? I'm Ronnie Bert, by the way." He seemed _cheerful. _Ronnie had brown hair cut short to his scalp and _piercing _brown eyes. Alex tilted his head and James grit his teeth, willing himself not to punch Ronnie in the face.

_This isn't Burr, _James reminded himself, _and he's innocent! Yeah, he killed Alex, but I'm overreacting!_

"Uh, I'm actually fine!" James put on his fakest smile. Ronnie blinked before turning to Alex.

"Um, I'll take a muffin." Alex murmured.

James didn't want to leave his brother with a murderer- nobody would really want to do that- but did he have a choice? James was practically Alex's father! He did a better job than _both _their real father's (or so he liked to think...it was probably true, right?) and...oh god. Alex was looking at him expectantly.

It was like a voice was whispering in his ear. _Choose...Leave? Don't leave?_

Alex was his own person, of course, but James felt _morally obliged _to choose _for _his little brother. But what was the right choice?

"I'll be waiting in my dorm." James blurted out. "You _better _come find me, Alexander!"

Look, he just wanted to take care of his brother. As James walked calmly out of Bert's Coffee (He was definitely not calm on the inside), he couldn't help but remember his past life.

* * *

James could remember snippets of lives _after _James Hamilton Jr., but that was his first life and the only one he knew completely.

And James knew it _completely. _From the moment he opened his eyes to look at his first mother's eyes to the moment he looked at his wife for the last time as water filled his lungs in 1786.

And he remembered after that, going to heaven and seeing his mother and father (he'd embraced the former and heavily ignored the latter)...a young man named Philip had come to heaven in 1801 and James was struck b his resemblance to Alexander.

_'Who are you?' _James had asked.

'_Philip Hamilton, son of Elizabeth Schuyler and Alexander Hamilton.' _His mother had gasped and James had felt ill for a second as the realization hit him: Alexander was still alive, still had a life! He was married...with kids.

James had told Philip how they were related, obviously: he wasn't going to give up the chance of a relationship with his nephew.

And then Alexander was there: far too soon. _Far _too soon.

James had died at _33\. _Alexander was supposed to live so much longer but he was there at the age of _47, _and he wasn't supposed to be.

James agreed that 18 years was a long time without seeing his brother but he'd been confused and angry when Philip had yelled that Alexander was coming in 1804. He'd raced forward and pulled Alexander into the _tightest _hug possible. But he had to move on. He'd known that as soon as George Washington had clasped Alexander's shoulder.

So he'd been reborn in the glorious year of...James couldn't seem to recall what the year was, of his second life, but he knew it was in the 1900's.

He also knew why it took so long: Alexander. They had been together- Fate didn't seem to be able to tear them apart.

They were orphans then, too. In Nazi Germany. The only other they'd found was Edward Stevens (a real person, look him up), another Caribbean man they'd known.

Alex was killed by some Nazi's: they got James too, eventually.

They never found out what happened to Edward in that lifetime.

* * *

James wanted, needed, to talk to Angel soon. Oh, what he wouldn't give to hug her right now, what he wouldn't give to hear her laughing, to see her smile. He looked up in the mirror over the door.

His brown hair, a shade darker than his brothers red, was messy and long, pulled into a ponytail. James had never quite shook that habit. His violet-blue eyes, like his brother's and both their mother's. He tall, gangly figure. He didn't know how to be James Hash Jr. He hadn't done a good job of being James Hamilton Jr. either, to be honest.

_Next time I see her, I'll tell her who I used to be, _James thought. He couldn't lie to Angel- Angelica. But...if she was a reincarnate too, would she want to be with James any more? She'd loved Alexander, after all!

"Being a reincarnate is awful!" James yelled, pushing open the door to his dorm. He should have known to be more cautious but _really, it was the truth._

"You're a reincarnate?!" James's head shot up. Of course.

Why hadn't he guessed that his roommate, Herc, would already be here?

James shook his head, making to leave but his roommate grabbed his arm.

"It's okay." The larger man whispered. "I'm one too..."

"Who were you?" James asked, actually curious.

Who could he be? James had roomed with him for two years: he knew the man's full name was Hercules Morton and he liked sewing but...oh.

"I used to be Hercules Mulligan."


	4. The Story Of Tonight

FloofiesttLaurens: I mean, about the dinosaurs, am I right or am I _right? _And I usually update whenever I don't have school, that's why I end up doing 1-3 on weekends.

_And now we see what Laurens and Lafayette have been up to! I love Lams as much as everyone else, but this is strictly a Hamliza story. Just them and James/Angelica for now. I'm trying to be historically accurate, not musical accurate, so bear with me!_

And anytime Lafayette says a name in _Italics _it is the FRENCH version so don't get on my case for spelling. Again, this is just for NAMES in French, not all French/Italicized words.

* * *

_A few months later..._

John Lorenzo was happy with his life: he had a _wonderful _father, an amazing mother, and he was an only child with an adopted brother named Lafayette! Being John Laurens reincarnated didn't actually bother him.

However, he'd admit that he missed Alexander and _maybe _Burr. A lot.

And now John called his dorm at what used to be King's College home- home with, as he had been thrilled to learn: Lafayette.

John had known Laf since they were thirteen and Lafayette had been taken in by John's family. The (former) Fighting Frenchman had lost his parents in a car crash and had moved from France to Virginia.

And Henry Lorenzo had made the decision to adopt him.

John had pestered his dad to do it once he had learned the orphan's name: Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette(-Lorenzo)? There was only _one _person he could be.

And when John had told his parents this (he'd known he was a reincarnate of Laurens for two years now), they'd been sympathetic.

So, Laf and John found each other again.

But it wasn't that simple. Lafayette had been talking about something one day after Math- something about a student a few years older? John hadn't really listened, more focused on _not _passing out.

But then Laf wheeled around and grabbed John's shoulders so that he was forced to look at his brother.

"His name was _Hercules, _frere! I never met Hercules Mulligan but he seemed as though he would be like this student! And he spoke of a, a young boy name _Alexandre!" _John froze, looking carefully at the hope dancing in his brother's face. {frere- brother}

"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette! That is _not _something you joke about." John hissed, tears blooming at the corner of his eyes.

"I'm not joking, frere! _Hercule _spoke true...I believe he called the man he was speaking too, Hash...quite _similaire _to Hamilton, non?" Lafayette grinned brightly, his accent thickening with each word.

Granted, John still hadn't learned French so half of it sounded like Gibberish but it was reasonable Gibberish and he made sense of the Gibberish.

"Okay! I met Hercules Mulligan! I only met him _once_ but still! Tell me, where _is _this man who happens to maybe-sort-of be him reincarnated, huh?" John giggled (yes, John Laurens _giggles. _Why are you surprised?) at Lafayette's crestfallen expression.

But his brother's face lit up again as he pointed across the campus.

"There he is, frere! There is our _Hercule!"_

John had to admit, the man looked like Mulligan: muscular arms and a blue beanie-hat? Yeah, it was him, John had no doubt...it was the man next to him however, that caught the Lafayette-Lorenzo brothers attention.

He looked like Alexander. With brown hair. But hey! Lafayette was blonde this time around.

"Raise a glass to freedom." John murmured, smiling softly.

"I'll go ask!" Lafayette smirked and sprinted over. John sighed and followed.

* * *

"-m Lafayette reincarnated." Was the first thing John heard when he got to the other side (Laurens leads a soldiers chorus on the-no?). "Though John Laurens, now Lorenzo, is my adopted brother so it is really Lafayette-Lorenzo!"

"I-I'm HERCULES MULLIGAN! I heard so much about you from John the first time, it's nice to finally meet you. Though, it's really Hercules Morton, now."

If that was John's tailor-friend...the other was Alexander. _His Alexander! _John almost screamed at the idea of seeing them again, even if they were both two years older!

"SO! This is, as I said, John Laurens, now John Lorenzo! He is still, how you say...Southern!" Lafayette laughed. John waved, grinning from ear to ear, and hugged Hercules fiercely.

As the Lafayette-Lorenzo brothers turned to what they assumed was Alexander, Hercules flinched.

_OhNo-OhNo-OhNO! They Think James Is Alexander, They Will Have Their Hearts Broken! _It had come as a surprise to Hercules to find out Alexander had had an older brother in the 1700's too, but given the circumstances in which the brothers were torn apart...he could see why Alexander Hamilton had pretended James didn't exist.

But the Hash brothers? They were good! And Lafayette and John were about to be crushed by that.

"-must be _Alexandre, _then?"

"No." James smiled nervously. "I'm a reincarnate, yeah. But I'm _not _Alexander Hamilton. My name is actually James."


	5. The Schuyler Sisters

1\. Alexander Hamilton 2. Aaron Burr, Sir 3. My Shot 4. The Story Of Tonight 5. The Schuyler Sisters 6. Talk Less, Smile More 7. Yo, I'm John Laurens 8. Never Satisfied 9. What's Ya Name, Man? 10. First Burn 11. A Testament To His Pain 12. Awesome Wow 13. In Dire Need of Assistance 14. I'll Never Forget My Mother's Face 15. I Wrote My Own Deliverance 16. Look Around, Look Around 17. A Glimpse Of The Other Side 18. HowElizaReacted when you broke her heart 19. Nice Going, Angelica, He Was Right 20. How Eliza Reacted Pt 2

Finally! An update at last. Sorry, I guess I lost inspiration...And I'm not going by the events in each song anymore either.

Next chapter will be centered from A-a-ron! I'm so excited to write from his perspective, it'll be so fun!

Anyway, THE SCHUYLER SISTERS!

* * *

"Peg? Peggy, what are you doing?" Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Sky paused in the doorway of her sister's dormitory.

Margarita 'Peggy' Schuyler- Sky, she reminded herself- looked up, her face revealing the tear tracks that trailed down it like a waterfall.

"Don't call me Peggy, Liz. I won't call you Eliza or Betsey, either. And we can't call Angel 'Angie'. Don't...we aren't those women, anymore."

"I'm sorry, Margarita." Lizzy whispered, sitting next to the former Peggy Schuyler.

"_Margarita? _That is a hideous name in this life-time as well, I have no wish to be called that!" The youngest sister hissed. "Not that you'd know!"

"What do you mean, 'Not that I'd know'?" Lizzy gasped, one hand flying to her mouth.

"I mean that even in this life, I am horrendously overlooked! Do not deny it, _Elizabeth! _In the 1700's, we had three brothers: John, Philip and Rensselaer, as well as two other sisters: Cornelia and Catharine! But know? Well, we have no other siblings this time! It's just the three of us. So what's your excuse, sis? Why am I still forgotten?" Peggy spat, angry tears welling in her eyes.

"You aren't overlooked...What do you want to be called?" Lizzy reached for her sister's hand but found it snatched away.

"I-I can't believe you! Even my _friends _know! Even Mom and Dad know! I like to be called Margo. Why don't you know?! You know that Angelica likes to be called, 'Angel'. Why her and not me?" Margo, as Lizzy now thought of her, was full-out sobbing at this point.

"Lizzy!" The two adopted sisters looked up to see their other sister in the doorway, much like Lizzy had been.

"AND MARGO!" Margo whisper-yelled, giggling behind her hand.

"What?" Angel and Lizzy asked in unison.

* * *

Margarita 'Margo' Sky- 2 Months Ago

Margo had a secret- she knew Angel and Lizzy (and Angelica and Eliza) had many they wouldn't ever share with her. This was her legacy- the forgotten sister, always left out.

Nobody dressed as Peggy for Halloween...

But then she'd met _him. _He was one year older, in her own year yet not a friend by any means, but he had seen her talking to her roommates, Maria Reyner and Daisy Vast, and stopped to chat.

"Hey, Reynolds!" He'd called, running over, but freezing as he realized that Daisy and Margo were there too.

"I gotta go!" Daisy had squealed, scrambling to her feet. "I have a...date! Tonight. With my boyfriend. Bye!"

"Reynolds?" Margo had said slowly. "Maria...Reynolds? You're a reincarnate, too?!"

"Who _are _you, Margo?" Maria blanched. "Err, who _were _you?"

"Peggy Schuyler! Duh!"

"PEGGY?" The young man had gasped, immediately folding her into a hug. She had been rendered speechless with confusion before it dawned on her...

The red hair, the blue eyes, the glasses...

"Alexander Hamilton." Margo had sobbed, resting her head on her brother-in-law's shoulder.

Maria had left. That was the first thing Margo had noticed when she pulled away. The second was the scared and guilty look in Alexander's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Were the first words that came out of Alexander's mouth.

"For the Reynolds Pamphlet." Were the second.

_I'm sorry for the Reynolds Pamphlet._

"Don't be." Margo had insisted firmly. "Let's start over...I'm Margo Sky."

"Alex Hash. Pleased to meet you. Should I meet your sisters yet?"

"No."

"I thought you'd say that...okay. It'll be our secret. But _you_, my dearest (,) Margo, are going to listen to the soundtrack to a musical on my phone."

* * *

Back In The Present

"What?" Angel and Lizzy asked in unison.

Margo almost smacked herself: they didn't know Alex was back! They didn't know Margo had spent a total of 47 hours these past two months listening to 'Hamilton: An American Musical' with him and James.

It was weird, Margo mused, to have listened to a musical about your life with your best (guy) friend who the musical was about and his older brother that you didn't know he had but who had also been dating your oldest sister.

Very weird.

But she simply smiled and replied, "Oh, nothing! It's a joke that I heard online, you don't need to worry."

Angel and Lizzy would meet him eventually...and Margo would blow them all away, someday, someday.


	6. Talk Less, Smile More

Plays/Musicals » Hamilton » **Don't Throw Away Your Shot** Author: demigod ravenclaw 1. Alexander Hamilton 2. Aaron Burr, Sir 3. My Shot 4. The Story Of Tonight 5. The Schuyler Sisters 6. Talk Less, Smile More 7. Yo, I'm John Laurens 8. Never Satisfied 9. What's Ya Name, Man? Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Drama - Reviews: 12 - Published: 08-25-19 - Updated: 11-09-19 id:13372367

_Thanks, FloofiestLaurens! Yeah, I think I'm giving Margo/and Peggy too much credit, but I just love her!_

_And I _don't _have an account on Archive Of Our Own but this fic was inspired by a story on ao3 called 'History Obliterates (the Hamilton Reincarnation AU nobody wanted)' by allonsy_gabriel, orphan_account and Sanna_Black_Slytherin. Go check them out, they're amazing._

_BUT! This is _completely _canon and historically accurate._

* * *

Ronnie Bert/Aaron Burr

Ronnie was...normal? He thought so.

Okay, he was rich...his parents and grandparents had made a fortune with Bert's Coffee and Aaron had grown up well-off with a happy family.

Then his parents had split up, when he was 12, but it wasn't that bad. Mr. and Mrs. Bert were still friends and both made sure that Aaron was okay.

He wasn't okay.

When he was 14, he had woken from a nightmare about Alexander_\- of course it was Alexander, his biggest failure, biggest regret, biggest mistake- _in tears, literal tears.

Aaron Burr was _horrible _and Aaron Bert was _horrified._

He was horrified, shocked, repelled, aghast, flabbergasted. Whatever the word was.

Because Alexander Hamilton had said it- he'd said that Aaron Burr was his first friend in New York, in the colonies, in America. His first friend in a new country had let him down.

He'd started going by Ronnie the next year.

Aaron Bert's parents had told him it would be okay...that Reincarnates were actually common, that 1 out of 20 people were reincarnated...that he wasn't Burr and they loved him and he would be okay.

He _wasn't _okay.

Daisy Vast had asked him to come on a date with her and Aaron knew, just from her eyes, that she was _his _Theodosia Prevost. This had been further confirmed when Daisy clarified that Theodosia was her full name.

"_But Daisy is a fun nickname and SO much easier, ya know?" _She'd punched his shoulder, very slightly.

Daisy remembered who she used to be, who he used to be, but she _never _brought up Alexander. Aaron had met Angelica in Middle School years ago and Eliza and him had made peace.

But the Sky sisters and Daisy were the only people Aaron was comfortable around...he still remembered how him and Eliza had comforted each other though the pain-filled, Alexander-missing nights.

Ronnie was not prepared to run into Alexander Hamilton in his family's shop. He told himself he was okay.

HE WASN'T OKAY.

As soon as Alexander Hash's double (who was he, anyway? Had Alexander cloned himself?) left, Aaron passed a strawberry muffin across the table and immediately took it back.

Alexander loved chocolate -and for some reason- Aaron knew that. He pushed a chocolate muffin across instead.

"A-A-Alexander?" Ronnie stuttered, suddenly feeling as though the entire world had closed in on him. He was lucky the shop was empty except for the two of them or he might have had to shoo everyone else out.

He expected Alexander to yell, to scream, to argue, to punch Ronnie in the face because _he deserved it, he really deserved it._

He did not expect Alexander to sit calmly and eat his chocolate muffin. But that is what he did.

When he was done, he stood again and smiled at Ronnie.

"Call me Alex, Burr-"

"_I'm not Burr-why would you call me that- I don't want to be Burr- I hate you, Hamilton-Why don't you hate me too-you should hate me, I'm a-" _Ronnie was cut off by Alex Hash swooping him into a hug.

Many sorry's and it's okay's and you're my friend's and you are a good person's later, Bert asked the question prying his brain.

"Who was the man with you? He looked like your clone. Is he your clone?! Are the police hunting you for it? ALEX!"

"No! No, A-Ronnie. That was my brother, James...James Hash, James Hamilton. Jr! He carries our Father's name this time too." Alex explained quickly.

"You had a brother? I never knew." Ronnie murmured, looking away, refusing to meet Alex's eyes.

"Nobody knew...James and I are closer this time, I don't think he was happy to see you...speaking of which, I should go meet him. He'll want to know you aren't a psychopath"

They can't help it- both Alex and Ronnie burst out laughing. When Alex leaves, Ronnie feels lonely again, the feeling only smothered by the fact that Daisy has just walked in.

Maybe Ronnie will be okay, this time.


	7. Yo, I'm John Laurens

**Alright, so the timeline is confusing but I'll establish a date: it's October 1st in the story. This picks up after Chapter 6, Chapter 5, and Chapter 4 all of which happen at the same time.**

**Now we get back to Lafayette, John, Hercules, James Jr. and Alex...now, who should the next chapter be centered around? I'm thinking either Margo/Peggy, Daisy/Theodosia Sr., Mar/Maria or Angel/Angelica? Heck, I might just introduce GEORGE WASHINGTON (Here Comes The General) next chapter if I want too...**

* * *

"James?" Lafayette said slowly. "As in...Madison?"

"NO!" James looked panicked. "I'm, uh, James Hayley Jr. now but I used to be...James _Hamilton_ Jr. Alexander Hamilton's brother."

He took a step back, instinctively tensing. He felt Hercules tense next to him and closed his eyes. Silence.

Then quiet voices. James opened his eyes again and Hercules was talking to the other two quietly. John looked furious and Lafayette was obviously confused.

"But why didn't _Alexandre _ever mention you?" Lafayette frowned. "He never said anything about a brother..."

"Really?! I'll have to talk to him." James snickered in mock-offense. "If I can find him...y'know, if he's still alive..."

"Why wouldn't he be alive?" John's eyes widened.

"He will be!" Hercules assured them. "Alex just has a problem _Staying Aliiiiiiive! _Geez, he's got that stuck in my head!"

"It's okay though." James added. "_He is breathing, He is going to survive this, _it's stuck in my head too, c'mon Alex!"

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!" Enter Margo Sky, who picked a wonderful moment to run across campus to James, Hercules, John and Laf. "Oh hey, Herc...So, Jamie, what d'ya say? Musical Marathon time? I know where Alexander is..."

"You do?" John butted in, grabbing Margo's arm and turning her around to face him. "My name is John Lorenzo and could you take me to him? Because, I'm kinda the reincarnation of John Laurens."

"And I'm Lafayette!"

"You're America's Favorite Fighting Frenchman?" Margo squealed. "Cool! I'm fangirling so hard right now, oh my lord. And Alex is with Maria and Daisy...they're doing something for Ronnie, I'm not sure what, exactly."

"I know where they are." James sighed. "Y'know dorm 180? That's where they always meet- where_ we _always meet."

"Oh...Okay, I know what you're talking about." John nodded. "C'mon, Laf."

"But-But...I never got my musical marathon!" Margo spluttered.

* * *

Alexander opened his dorm door and he almost screamed. _Oh, god, that boy looked like John...there was a certain light in the other boy's eyes that reminded him of Lafayette. Calm, Alex, be calm!_

"What?" He sighed, leaning against the wall. "I'm pretty sure I don't know you guys."

"Hello. My name is Johnathan Lorenzo but..." John sucked in a breath. "But you'd better know me as John Laurens."

"And I am, uh, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette-Lorenzo! Is that all the names? Yes, I think those are all. Nice to meet you again, mon ami!"

Alexander froze, his eyes trained on the ground. "J-John? Laf? You guys are...back? I though it was just Herc and I! I...Wow."

"_Awesome, Wow!" _Daisy called from behind him.

"Heck yeah!" Alexander laughed, spinning around to high-five her. "John, Laf, meet Daisy Vast, formerly Theodosia Bartow Prevost Burr."

"_Burr?!" _John and Laf both stared at Alex as though he had just said that James Reynolds was a wonderful person.

"Yes. She is dating Ronnie Bert, who used to be Aaron Burr. And Ronnie is my friend so don't you _dare _assault him for something he did in 1804." Alexander gave them a nervous smile.

Daisy jumped when they heard footsteps and all four of them bite their lips, memories of war returning.

"Guys? Hey, yo, it's just me. Why the long faces, dudes?" It was Maria, the innocent cinnamon roll. "And...is it just me or are there two extra dudes here?"

"These are John Laurens and LAFAYETTE! Both Lorenzo's, now." Daisy frowned softly. "Guys, please don't hound Mar for things that happened years ago...because she used to be Maria Reynolds but Alex and her are on good terms, much like with Aaron. Why hold a grudge? Oh, unless it's Jefferson. We should _all _hold a grudge against Jefferson."

Their laughter (slightly tense on Maria and John's part, though Laf didn't seem to have any problems) was broken by Margo appearing, slightly out of breath, and grabbed Alex's arm.

"Hey Laurens." She wheezed. "Hey Laf. I'm Margo Sky...Peggy reincarnated...Alex, Angel and Lizzy are with James if...you want to...meet them...I think you...should now."

"Okay." Alexander whispered, all traces of laughter gone. "I-I have to face Eliza again sometime, don't I? And, yeah, she'll probably _murder _me, but hey! I deserve it."

John and Laf seemed to have finally realized what happened and their eyes were _wide!_

"Do you want us to come?" Daisy whispered, as Maria tried desperately to blend in with the wall.

"No, I've got this."

"Let's go then." Peggy gestured toward the stairs and Alexander grimaced.

Time to meet Eliza and Angelica again.


	8. Never Satisfied

**SORRY! I'm leaving you guys hanging, I'M SORRY! So, I've been trying to write Washington meets Lafayette and/or Alexander, but I CAN'T, R.I.P!**

** So enjoy some Alex and the Schuyler Sisters instead!**

**Can I say, though, that isn't a romantic story? I'm NOT doing fluff, or smut. This is a story that has been rated K plus FOR A REASON! But there's some angsty stuff so it's not gonna be K.**

* * *

Margo appeared next to James just moments after she had left.

And she had another guy with her.

"This," she announced proudly. "is Jamie's brother, Alex."

"Uh, hi." Lizzy smiled. "I'm Elizabeth Sky, but you can call me Eliza."

Angel stared at her and Lizzy realized her mistake.

"Lizzy! I used to go by Eliza, but _please_. Call me Lizzy."

"You can call me Angelica or Angel, it doesn't really matter to me." Angel added.

_Ever the brash one, Angelica, _Alex mused.

"Oh, um, Allie, can I talk to you?" James was sweating.

_OhMyGodWhyIsThisSoAwkwardCanIPleaseStopSweatingMyShirtIsLiterallyStickingToMyBackI'mFromTheCaribbeanWhyAmIHotOhMyGod._ James gestured to a bench nearby and Angel complied.

"What's so important you couldn't say it in front of them, huh darling?" Angel smirked, slipping her hand into his.

"I-I'm a reincarnate!" James blurted out. He saw Angel's eyes grow wide, oh so wide, before she she met his gaze.

"James Hash, that is _not _something you just _TELL_ somebody! But as long as we're doing this, I'm a reincarnate too." She looked as though she'd finally gotten something over him and James hated himself for the next words out of his mouth.

"I know, Allie. You used to be Angelica Schuyler-Church, right?"

Her crestfallen expression made James want to punch himself, right on the shoulder, the area that still hurt from the hurricane, because god... Angel's going to hate him now, reincarnates were only supposed to date their previous spouses and he'd _known _that the whole time.

Angel silenced his inner spiraling by hugging him, firmly.


	9. What's Ya Name, Man?

**Here you go guys! Hey, did you know that Lin Manuel Miranda says 'Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now' to himself every single day? This is my new goal...**

** Sorry for any typos!**

* * *

"So..." Angel slid her hand into James's. "Who did you used to be?"

"Well, y'see Allie, it's a funny story!" He laughed nervously. "Hey, you know Alexander Hamilton?" Angel froze, breath hitching in her throat.

She blinked, yellow spots threatening to swarm her eyes. _What? James knew who she was, and Alexander would have gone for Eliza (Lizzy not Eliza!) instead of her. __Or would he?_ Angel mused, remembering the Reynolds Pamphlet.

But if he wouldn't choose Eliza, he wouldn't choose Angelica either. _Lizzy,_ Angel reminded herself, _she's Lizzy. I'm Angel. Margo is our other sister. _Anyway, his name was JAMES not Alexander.

Maybe he was James Madison? But Hash and Madison were random... nowhere near the same.

"Your name is James." She told him. It's not a question. Angelica Schuyler -ANGEL SKY! What is wrong with her?- likes solid facts. They are easy to understand and they mean that she does not have to waste her time trying to solve an unfathomable puzzle. They mean she doesn't have to feel emotions. Like sadness or pain or anger... or love.

"Yes." He replied. "My name is James Hash Jr. I don't have a middle name."

James felt the same way as her about facts. Angel always loved that about him.

"So what is your connection to the extremely genius publisher of The Reynolds Pamphlet? Because OF COURSE he's not stupid!" Angel's voice dripped with sarcasm. James couldn't miss it... so either he was impossibly dense or he just didn't want to deal with it.

Angel guessed the latter.

"I am actually related to the first Secretary of the Treasury." James hummed slightly. "And I was in the 1700's too."

Angel's breath hitched again. Could it be? Surely being Alexander's brother-in-law counted as being related to him? Angelica -Angel, geez- might have found her husband.

"Mr. Church?" She had fallen on customs but _screw them._ "My John?"

"No, Allie, I mean related by blood." He winced and Angel squeezed his hand. He might not be John but James was definitely enough for her.

Angelic... Angel wasn't Alexander. She knew how to be satisfied.

"Oh really? Then I never met you, unless you are my nephew, James Alexander. That, however, would be deeply unsettling, my dear!" Angel realized she had half-way slipped into the tongue of the 1700's but she didn't care.

"Mm, it would be disturbing." James agreed, effectively slipping into the flowery language too. "So thankfully I am _not_ your dear nephew! Though I have for a long time suspected that his name was chosen for mine."

"Oh, is that so, Mr. Hash? What gives you that high rank in your dear relative's mind?" Angel would play along in this game. Hash was Hamilton, Angel was sure.

"With all due respect, you understand little of our previous family situation, Madam Sky." James would play too, for the heck of it. "Alex...ander and I were much, or all, that each other had. They were perilous times, Miss."

"I beg your pardon, I hadn't realized, Sir. It sounds perilous indeed. I do hope you never experience such sorrow again and I bid you a good life." Angel(ica) was tempted to rise and curtsy. She would have if it had been John Church, her faithful husband, who she was speaking too.

But James wouldn't argue with her about something like this. It was just a game anyway. They weren't _in the _1700's.

"I thank you indeed, Madam Sky, and of course you are deeply excused. I am your humble servant. Tell me, how are the girls?" James brushed the hair out of her face. Why was this so easy for him and not for her?

(Angel couldn't have known that Alexander and James practiced the 1700's style of talking to each other all the time)

"Oh, Elizabeth and Margarita are simply wonderful, Sir!" She wanted to call them Lizzy and Margo but it wouldn't roll off her tongue the same way. "I haven't seen my dearest's Cornelia and Catherine in so long. Why don't we end this pleasant conversation here now, good Sir?"

"I'm afraid that falls to you, Madam." James inclined his head. "You are of a higher standing than I."

"Ah. Good day to you, Sir." Angel leaned her head on his shoulder.

"_Oh, are you two done?_" A snide voice remarked. Angel and James looked over. Alex was standing in front of them, tapping his foot. Lizzy and Margo were both obviously staring at them from where they were SUPPOSED to be (*looking at you, Alex*), not trying to hide their eavesdropping.

"What do you want, _little_ brother?" James grinned.

" 'M'just here to say hi to Angel! Also, tell her how you're related to Alexander Hamilton." Alex leaned back and waited.

"I agree with Alex. TELL ME RIGHT NOW, JAMES HASH JR.!" Angel demanded.

"Alexander Hamilton was and is..." James paused for dramatic effect. "...my little brother."

"Wait...what?" Angel (ica) spluttered.

"Hey Angie." Alexander smiled. "It's me."


	10. First Burn

**THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 10! Okay, so my general idea is that John, Hercules and Lafayette usually think of him as Alexander but they do call him Alex sometimes. The Schuyler Sisters ONLY ever call him Alexander (except Peggy/Margo, who is like John, Herc+Laf). And James ALWAYS calls him Alex.**

** Here you go...**

* * *

**Angelica Catherine Sky**

Angel felt herself drop into the bench, shoulders sagging. Black and blue spots danced across her eyes like ballerina's, moving gracefully across the stage of her vision.

James was talking, she heard his voice. But she couldn't make out the words.

What was the point of words? They were used excessively, way too much. A few sentences could build you a beautifully appointed castle, while hundreds of paragraphs could leave you with a run-down shack. Words were your way of success, but if you over-used them, couldn't they be your downfall? The things you thought were well and good, but saying them could turn you into your own worst enemy.

But that was just Angelica's opinion and what did she know?

''Angel?" Lizzy was standing by her side. "Angel, are you okay?" Her face was contorted with worry. Angel mustered a smile.

"I'm always okay. Hey, uh, _Alexander!_ How about you tell **ELIZA** what you just told me?" Alex shot her a look that Angel couldn't read. She used to be able to read him so well...

"Always the witty one, hmm?" James whispered in her ear. "Emphasizing that your sister is Eliza.. I'd like to see Alex refuse now!"

"_Well?" _Lizzy sighed. "What? Seriously, give a girl some gossip!"

"Uh..." Alex stared at James blankly. "Um, so, I'm a reincarnation."

"Okay." Lizzy stared at him. "Of whom?"

"Uh, Alexander Hamilton."

* * *

**_Elizabeth Jane Sky_**

Lizzy exhaled sharply. Alexander Hamilton.

That name seemed to haunt her. She still remembered that feeling of utter _helplessness._ Why had he done it? Why had he left? Why was protecting his legacy so much more important to him that his family?

_Why hadn't he just come back to bed?_ She could still hear his voice ringing in her ears: _Eliza, my dearest... Oh Betsey... Best of wives and best of women..._

Lizzy closed her eyes, as if that would prevent the truth from wrapping her in its arms, suffocating her.

"Eliza?" The whisper was for her and her alone. She opened her eyes and stared into his. The dark blue, almost _purple_ irises.

Alexander.

"Alexander?"

There is silence. Lizzy wouldn't have believed this. If it weren't for those eyes, the eyes that she knew so well, she wouldn't have believed that this 17-year-old boy was Alexander. No, her Alexander would have filled the world with his words, his opinions, his ideas.

He wouldn't have let her talk. But he did.

"Why?" She choked back a sob, thankful that the only people out here were James, Alexander and her sisters. "Why didn't you just come back to bed? Why did you have to go and duel Burr? Do you even understand how he was never going to let it go? You left me alone with Angelica, Alexander, James, John, William, Eliza and Phillip! You left me with 7 seven children you-you..."

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, soft and comforting.

"How. Dare. You." Angel's voice snarled from behind her, because of course they were her arms. "HOW _DARE_ YOU, ALEXANDER? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER? I'VE NEVER HEARD HER SO ANGRY, AND YOU SURE HAVEN'T! YOU WERE NEVER AROUND FOR HER OR THE KIDS ANYWAYS!"

* * *

**Margarita Holly Sky**

"Angel!" James said loudly. That was too close to his own father. "Come on, lay off him!"

"Now, _WHY_ would I do that?"

"Angel? Lizzy?" Margo held up a hand. This conversation had escalated far too quick. Why was everything going do fast? "Maybe we should leave."

Alexander hadn't said a word- Margo took that as a pretty bad sign.

"Yes." Lizzy agreed. "I promised Ronnie I'd help out at the shop."

Angel huffed and, shooting Alex one more glare, left. Lizzy trailed behind her like a small child.

"I'm sorry." Margo whispered. "But you did leave her alone. With 7 kids."

"I know." Alex said. "I know."


	11. A Testament To His Pain

**Okay, Schuyler Sisters time! Happy Holidays, whatever you celebrate. **

**TIMELINE:  
**

**2015: Chapter 1**

**Late August, 2019: Chapters 2, 3 and 6**

**November 2019: Chapters 4, 5, 7, 8,9 and 10**

**Next Day, Still November, 2019: Chapter 11.**

**Musical belongs to Lin Manuel Miranda. History belongs to nobody.**

* * *

"Guys, don't you think you overreacted last night?" Margo groaned.

"Yes, and I feel really bad." Angel sighed.

"Really?!"

"NO! Alexander deserved it." The oldest sister hissed. Lizzy nodded , though she looked a bit worried about what she was agreeing to.

"Yeah." Margo sighed, bracing herself. "_Alexander Hamilton_ deserved it. Alexander Hash does not."

"Alexander and my husband are the same person." Lizzy bit her lip.

"No, they're not. Whatever you need to say, Angel, whatever churning insults, say it now."

"I-He deserved it. DOES deserve it. That's all I have to say, but give me whatever evidence to the contrary."

"Angel will shut down your evidence anyway." Lizzy's lip twitched, as though inching towards amusement.

"You want evidence? I'll give you evidence!" Margo took a deep breath. "Okay- Let's start... 2 months ago. That's when I met Alex."

"Two _months_ ago?" Lizzy and Angel stared at her- what, they thought she would NEVER have secrets? When they had so many?.

"Yes. And the first thing he said to me... well, the first thing was 'PEGGY?'" Lizzy cracked a smile at Margo's imitation. "But the second thing was 'I'm sorry for the Reynolds Pamphlet.' I told him all was forgiven. Then he changed my life."

"How exactly?" Angel snorted.

"Well, he showed me the world of Broadway Musicals. And the apology _meant_ something_. _He looked so freaking scared and lost, like I was gonna yell or something. Plus, if you haven't noticed, Alex isn't all bark and no bite this time. Apparently he's still _quite_ the writer, but he's not one for talking."

"Yeah, I noticed." Lizzy sighed. "But Broadway isn't _life-changing._"

"Yes." Margo smiled dreamily. "It is. But my point! Alex is literally doing his hardest to be nothing like Alexander Hamilton. Why do you think he goes by Alex? Nobody calls him Alexander be-"

"_I_ call him Alexander." Angel hissed. "Whether he likes it or not."

"Jeez." Lizzy muttered.

"I WAS SAYING, SISTERS! No one calls him Alexander, except Angel, because he hates it. He hated being called Alex last time around so he goes by that now! Guys, I literally had to smack him into walking out the door to meet you guys! He was nervous- I swear, he knew how you guys would react better than I did."

"That's impossible. You've known us longer."

"Angel, shush, let her talk."

"YEAH ANGEL! Anyway, he literally forgave Ronnie in about .5 milliseconds. Would Alexander Hamilton do that? He's became friends with Daisy. Would Alexander Hamilton do that? He made peace with the reincarnation of MARIA REYNOLDS. _Would Alexander Hamilton do that?_ And before you get upset about the Maria thing-"

"There is no before." Lizzy screeched, tears blossoming in her dark eyes. "I'm upset. I... after last time... he's..."

"Y'see?" Angel out an arm around Lizzy's shoulders. "He still sucks."

"Chillax!" Margo groaned. "They're just _friends._ Mar's my friend too, y'know. Don't judge her. She's also friends with Ronnie, and you trust him." Technically, Ronnie and Mar weren't_ friends._ But they were fine with each other!

Silence.

"Thanks Margo."

Three female heads, all brunette, all confused, swiveling toward the edge of the doorway. Alex Hash stood there in all his 5'7 glory. Of course, Margo was only 5'3, so she wouldn't judge.

"Uh... I was just gonna see if you wanted to listen to Burn with me and the door was open." Alex explained, shrugging.

"Sure. And... Burn? Wow, could you be any more subtle?" Margo snickered. "Quick question, how much did you hear?"

"All of it."

"Oh."

"Excuse me, Broadway nerds." Angel brushed her way out of the room. "I'm gonna go think about life and reach a decision."

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Lizzy sighed, pausing to glance at Alex as she left.

"Well..." Margo pulled out her phone. "How about The Schuyler Sisters instead?"


	12. Awesome Wow

**I told you I'd update quick (though it was supposed to be quicker)! And James finally gets the spotlight-**

* * *

Of all the Professors, all the teachers, there was only one that James was afraid of. And that was Mr. George.

He was a short guy, taller than Alex (who was 5'7) but shorter than James (who was 6'0 exactly). He taught history- James's favorite subject- and was generally the most pompous guy around.

Mr. George and the way he always dressed in designer red suits complete with long capes (all lined impeccably with dalmatian fur), the way his high-pitched laugh made James quiver, the way he made _everyone,_ student or teacher, call him his 'full name': Mr. George Jr. Jr, his great and magnificent Excellency. Seriously.

"Hello there James." Mr. George adjusted the gold-tinted baseball cap on his head.

"Oh, hey Mr. George Jr. Jr." James muttered. "His great and magnificent Excellency!" He quickly added. Apparently, since Mr. George's first name was King, he was 'entitled.'

"James, I wanted to talk to you about that essay. The one where you sang George Washington's praises while denouncing the greatest King of all time, King George III!" For just a second, a hint of something close to anger crept into his eyes.

"That was the assignment." James said slowly. "To write about why the American Revolution was necessary."

"Yes, of course James. But I seemed to have _misplaced _your glorious essay. I'm perplexed. Now, I have the typed up version you sent me-"

"Then what's the problem? Just print it again!"

"_Don't interrupt me._ All the printers happen to be broken and I refuse to grade anything other than paper. The paper would have to match the typed version perfectly. The essay happens to be due today, in a half hour." Mr. George smiled eerily, letting him work out the math.

"You want me to rewrite it, by HAND, in a half-hour?" James glared down at the man sullenly. "No way."

"Now, now. I'm the _teacher_. Remember we made an arrangement! The clock is already ticking."

"I suppose I should go then." James made to move up the hallway, where the small crowd of students were ignorant to the injustice, but Mr. George blocked him.

"Wait. One more thing. I want you to write an additional essay, also due in..." He checked his pristine bronze watch. "24 minutes and 19 seconds!"

"_Why?"_ James practically whined.

"Simply because _I_ am in charge! Make that essay about Senator John Adam."

"_Who?"_

"An old acquaintance." Mr. George pouted dramatically. "You know, we were good friends back in 1985... of course, we were only 3 at the time. Speaking of time, go work on those 2 essay's. I expect 5 pages for each. You only have 22 minutes."

"What if I don't?" James snapped, the defiance that got his brother in _so much trouble_ now utterly draining his time.

"Well... you would fail. And THEN, I would be able to get you kicked out. Awesome. Wow. Maybe NYU would accept you?" Mr. George gave that high-pitched laugh and James cowered slightly.

"You can't do that!" James was sure this was against some rule, some law.

"Yes, I'm not aware that is something a person can do...I'll do it anyway. Go write now, and you'll be back next year. Or else..."

James did the only thing he could- he ran to find Professor Warrington.

* * *

**Yes, Mr. George is King George III. Let me know when you figured it out.**

**And no, Professor Warrington is NOT George Washington. All will be explained... in the next chapter.**


	13. In Dire Need of Assistance

Plays/Musicals » Hamilton » **Don't Throw Away Your Shot** Author: demigod ravenclaw 1. Alexander Hamilton 2. Aaron Burr, Sir 3. My Shot 4. The Story Of Tonight 5. The Schuyler Sisters 6. Talk Less, Smile More 7. Yo, I'm John Laurens 8. Never Satisfied 9. What's Ya Name, Man? 10. First Burn 11. A Testament To His Pain 12. Awesome Wow 13. In Dire Need of Assistance 14. I'll Never Forget My Mother's Face 15. I Wrote My Own Deliverance Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Drama - Reviews: 24 - Published: 08-25-19 - Updated: 01-01-20 id:13372367

If it seems like everything is rushing in this chapter, it is. They're racing against the clock and there's no time for details or confusion.

* * *

James glanced at the clock. _4:42_. Exactly 18 more minutes.

He glanced at the signs on the doors as he passed. _Mr. King George Jr. Jr., Professor Benedict Anlord, Professor Charlie Lei..._

Professor Lawrence Warrington.

"Professor Warrington?" He glanced up from his desk, face twisted in annoyance. He wasn't _old_ but he wasn't _young_. He was in his 30's and yet, with matted grey hair cut short and violent brown eyes, it would have been almost impossible to guess that.

"Mr. Hash, is this a life-threatening emergency?"

"No. I mean, it's an emergency!" James added quickly. "But it's not life-threatening."

"Then do you really need my help?" The teacher snorted. He was the wrong person to come to, James internally groaned. He wasn't going to be of any help, was he?

"I do need help." James raised his eyes to meet Professor Warrington's. "It's Mr. George, he said-"

"If this involves Mr. George, I am definitely the wrong person. King George III was not my concern, as Lawrence Washington or Lawrence Warrington." A man far beyond his years, the Professor had definitely not said that by accident. It was said with such determination that it could not have been a slip of the tongue.

"You mean...I always thought he was King George but... Lawrence Washington?" James felt his heart sink. He had to get out of here, had to find another teacher. But what if they let him down too? Alex. His only hope was Alex. "Oh. Well. Bye, Professor."

"James!" He turned at his name. "I'm sorry. But...go find my brother. The other Professor Warrington. He'll be of help to you. And hang on to that brother of yours."

"Yes sir."

And James was tearing through the hallway, his hair whipping the side of his face. _177__,178,179..._

His fists were flying on the door, knocking ferociously. Alex's roommate, a tall redheaded boy whom they'd known since they were kids, answered the door.

"James?"

"Hey Neddy, is Alex here?" He also happened to be a reincarnate of Edward Stevens. When you've lived through _two_ lives together...

"ALEX!" Edward gave James a slight nod before ducking out of sight.

"Jamie?" Alex stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"Hey. Okay so Mr. George, my history teacher, who is King George III, 'misplaced' my essay, so now I have to write 10 whole pages in the next 12-ish minutes, or I'm kicked out and Professor Warrington can't help, and he's apparently Lawrence Washington and his brother, _your_ history teacher, is George Washington and apparently he _can _help but I don't know anything about him because I never had him so please help."

"_What?_ That little-" Alex stopped himself, shaking his head. "Okay, Professor Warrington- I mean, the other one- he goes by General Wa- Wait, he's _George Washington?_ He can totally help then! Come on, what're you waiting for?"

Alex spun on his heel, thanking his mom for years of football/soccer (why can't the world agree on it's name?) practice as he sprinted down the hallway, James right on his tail.

At least General Warrington's room was close.

"GENERAL!"

Now, George had seen many weird things in his lifetimes, but a small (_small)_ redhead teen in too-big clothing running into his classroom screaming '_GENERAL!'_ followed by a brown-haired teen who was otherwise identical to him was a new one.

"Yes Alex?" He may have been 5 years younger than Lawrence but he was still _old, thank you,_ and Alex brought chaos everywhere. Almost like a certain other redhead Alexander...

"Hey. Okay so Mr. George, my history teacher, who is King George III, 'misplaced' my essay, so now I have to write 10 whole pages in the next 12-ish minutes, or I'm kicked out and Professor Warrington, your brother, can't help, and he's apparently Lawrence Washington and you are apparently George Washington and apparently you _can _help so please help."

George stared at this boy, who had seemed almost _quiet_ compared to abrasive Alex, who had rattled off a mouthful of a story.

"Slow down. I can help." He promised, and the two boys instantly brightened. "Stay right here. I will go solve this problem."

_King George. He'd hurt enough of George's sons already. Jacky, oh poor Jacky. He would not touch these two._

* * *

James had no idea what General Warrington had done but he was back as soon as he had left and with a smug smile gracing his features.

"All is taken care of, boys." He assured them before adopting a more serious look and tone. "Now, I don't wish to lie-"

"Is that where the cherry tree story comes from?" Alex blurted out, before wincing. "Sorry."

"Quite alright. But yes, I am indeed the reincarnate of George Washington. I quite enjoyed being called General. I also quite enjoy my privacy, boys, so don't go blabbing. I trust you."

"Yes sir." Alex muttered.

"We're reincarnations too." James told him. "So we'll keep your secret."

"Who, if I may deign to ask?"

"I was nobody of importance. A man from the late 1700's who lived and died in the Caribbean." James saw a flicker of nostalgia twinkle through the Professor's eyes.

"And you, Alex?" General Warrington persisted.

"I was Alexander Hamilton, Your Excellency."


	14. I'll Never Forget My Mother's Face

"I_ was Alexander Hamilton, Your Excellency."_

George inhaled sharply, eyes fluttering closed. Of course. Of all the people to come to him.

Alexander.

"Son?" The word slipped out and honestly, George couldn't bring himself to entirely regret it.

"Don't call me son."

"Don't call him son!"

Both of them said at the same time. Alex was biting his lip and the other boy (_George didn't remember getting his name)_ looked plain angry.

"I-I'm sorry." George glanced at him curiously. "Now, how exactly did you two know each other in the 1700's? It doesn't take a genius."

We were brothers." Alexander's now revealed brother said, all hints of anger gone as quick as they'd come. "And we _are_ brothers."

"You never mentioned a brother, my boy." George glanced at Alexander- _Alex, his boy went by Alex-_ silently asking his question.

_Why didn't you trust me? I thought you trusted me..._

"So." George winced as both boys jumped. "Full names in this life, age, full names from your last life."

"Which last life?"

"What James means is that we've lived multiple lives." Alex explained. _James. The kid's name was James..._

"List them all." George decided, pulling out a notebook that his wife gave him. He'd never actually used it, but it seemed fitting.

(It had a picture of George Washington with sunglasses on it- _oh Rachel. _She wasn't Martha but he loved her.)

"Uh... Alexander Parker Hash, I'm 17, I was Alexander Hamilton and also Alec Joseph Hampton." He rattled off. His response was jotted down on the second page of the notebook.

"James Curt Hash Jr., 19, I used to be James Hamilton Jr. and Jamie Sid Hampton." The line right under was filled with James's answer.

"Can you..." George paused. "Can you tell me the others?"

After receiving two nods, he readied his pen.

* * *

_Alexander Parker Hash, 17, Alexander Hamilton & Alec Joseph Hampton. Alex _**George feels the need to add that his boy prefers Alex.**

_James Curt Hash Jr., 19, James Hamilton Jr. & Jamie Sid Hampton. _**George isn't used to the idea of a family member but he's been with Alex a lifetime longer than anyone else.**

_Maria Reyner, 16, Maria_ _Lewis_ _Reynolds_. _Mar__ G_**eorge knows what happened but they're obviously friends with her so he says nothing.**

_Aaron Bert, 19, Aaron Burr. Ronnie_ **("You died, Alexander!" George yells when Alex insists he's a good guy. "So did you!" Alex yells back and James says to let it go. Things aren't tense, surprisingly. Arguments happened at camp, a lot.)**

_Hercules Morton, 19, Hercules Mulligan. Herc. _ **George missed the man, he was great company.**

_John Lorenzo, 18, John Laurens. _**George can't help but pray. _Lafayette? _**

_Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch, Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, __18, __Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch, Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. Lafayette _**His prayers are answered. Alex insists he must write the whole thing. James agrees. So he does.**

_Theodosia Vast, 16, Theodosia Bartow/Prevost/Burr. Daisy _**He never liked any of the Burr's but she saved some of his men and George is grateful.**

_Angelica Catherine Sky, 18, Angelica Schuyler Church. Angel_ **George is surprised to learn that she is close enough in age to her sister that they are in the same year.  
**

_Elizabeth Jane Sky, 17.5, Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton. Lizzy. _ **The same age as Alexander and yet in the year above him. _Poor Peggy, _Alex remarks. George is confused.**

_Margarita Holly Sky, 16, Margarita Schuyler. Margo._ **George remembers now, the other sister. They seem to talk more fondly about her than their past wife and current girlfriend.**

_King George Jr. Jr., 34, King George. _**George grits his teeth at the mention but James insists he must write down EVERYBODY.**

_Lawrence Warrington, 38, Lawrence Washington._ **George idolizes his brother, though perhaps less than he used to.**

_George Warrington, 33, George Washington. _**It's weird, George thinks, to record yourself in a list of peculiar people. ("Should I add my wife?" He frowns, the only one married. James and Alex agree that _yes, that would be best.)_**

_Rachel Fallows Warrington, 32, Rachel Faucette Lavien._** George feels something, almost a warning, as her name is recorded.**

* * *

George finally put down the notebook and James counted the names. 15. 15 known Reincarnations of people from the 1700's.

General Warrington moves his pen to the next page and writes, big and bold, _SUSPECTS._

"What, are you gonna arrest somebody?" Alex snorted.

"No, but I do suspect there are others. Such as Benedict Anlord and Charlie Lei." The teacher explained, jotting the two names down. It was past 5:15, but who cared?

"God no." James groaned. "If Professor Lei is Charles Lee than Alex and him will be _insufferable!_"

"Let's hope Laurens doesn't get a hold of him either." General Warrington chuckled.

Alex smiled, before his eyes fluttered down to the last line of known Reincarnations. _Rachel Faucette Lavien._

"Your wife used to be Rachel Faucette?" Alex was aware that his voice sounded squeaky and scratchy and he didn't care.

"Rachel Faucette Lavien." General Warrington corrected. "Though she does say she prefers not to use 'Lavien.'"

James swore under his breath. Alex looked close to tears.

"What's wrong, boys?" He didn't receive an answer as the two boys fled from his classroom.

George was left standing there in shock.


	15. I Wrote My Own Deliverance

**Happy New Year! 2020 has begun. Also, please look up Rachel Faucette. Her story should be told.**

* * *

Rachel Fallows had lived a pretty good life.

She was born in Puerto Rico (still an island, but not like Nevis) and it was there that 9-year-old Rachel remembered. Rachel Fallows closed her eyes. Rachel Faucette reopened them.

And then they seemed to blend, mixing together as one. Rachel was 17 and fluent in Spanish and French when she was orphaned again.

She moved to the United States and graduated from Columbia University, having been on full scholarship.

She'd dated a man named John Laven. He'd proposed. Rachel remembered a man, Johann Lavien. She turned him down. Who cares what happened to him?

She'd dated a man named James Hash. He'd proposed. Rachel remembered a man, James Hamilton. She turned him down. He'd moved back to Nevis and married someone else and left that woman.

She'd kick-started her career as an entrepreneur, started a store close to her old college, called it _Faucette_. Rachel Fallows remembered her past life.

She told her own story, since apparently nobody else would. Every customer left _Faucette_ with a story, Rachel Faucette's story.

Rachel met up with an old friend, George Warrington. They'd hit it off and, 2 years later, she found herself married to him.

Rachel Fallows Warrington (she insists upon keeping her last name) was 25 when her and George had twins. John and Martha, after George Washington's children.

It didn't intimidate her, knowing he was George Washington. It just made her appreciate him more. He didn't know who Rachel Faucette was, only the story he heard at her store. Rachel never named her children or husband or partner or _anybody else_ when she told her story.

Then Rachel heard there was a musical called 'Hamilton', about American Founding Father Alexander Hamilton.

She cried. George didn't understand why.

George took her, and Jacky and Patsy (_as they've been nicknamed)_ to go see it. Rachel insisted _she_ was taking _him._

She cried. George misunderstands why.

It wasn't because of anybody's death or the beautiful words or the musical at all. It was just that she was _so, so proud of her beautiful son. She'd always known Alex would do something great._

George had thought of Alex as his son. Rachel couldn't bring herself to tell him she had been Alex's mother.


	16. Look Around, Look Around

**A.K.A, everyone except King George and Rachel meets up.**

* * *

One glorious day in late November, 11 students at Columbia University all got an identical note.

_Meet me for dinner on November 29th at 6:30 p.m. My address is enclosed. All the other reincarnates of Founding Fathers and Mothers will be there._

_-Professor General George Warrington (Reincarnate of President George Washington) (My brother was Lawrence Washington)_

11 people agreed to come, varying in levels of reluctance. George hadn't expected everyone to be free on the day after Thanksgiving but apparently none of these people went all-out for Black Friday. His wife was visiting a childhood friend, one Ann Steve and her husband, so he had been able to persuade Alex and James to show up.

Lawrence showed up a day early and was hanging around the kitchen as George got out leftovers from right before Rachel had left for the nearby Steve house. (_George only hoped she would listen to his plea and accept Ann's invite to stay the night. He hoped her curiosity wouldn't triumph.)_

At 6:21, the doorbell rang. George didn't recognize the three men behind it but moved to make room.

"John Lorenzo,Your Excellency." One saluted. Lawrence snickered.

"Herc Morton. Nice to see you again!" Then the third one must be...

"You can guess who I am, _non?_" The accent made it all clear. George laughed as Lafayette gave him a quick hug.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Lawrence moaned.

There were 3 mumbles of 'oh hey Professor Warrington, it's cool that you used to be Lawrence Washington' and then the doorbell rang again.

A slightly taller boy seemed more hesitant.

"Hey. I'm Ronnie Bert, Your Excellency. I used to be Aaron Burr." Ronnie added the last part for Herc, John and Laf.

"Nice to...uhm, meet you." Lafayette said with obvious fake-cheer. The other two bore identical fake smiles.

"Good to see you, Burr." George managed. Lawrence said nothing, disappearing into the kitchen again. "These are Herc Morton, John Lorenzo and Lafayette. Mulligan, Laurens and...Lafayette."

Ronnie nodded, sat and started dipping a chip in guacamole.

It's only 6:27 when someone knocks.

"Why are you all early?" George grumbled, getting up. It's- yippe-kai-yay!- someone else he doesn't know. "Nice to see you, uh..." He stuck out a hand. The girl shook it.

"Mar Reyner, we never met. I was Maria Reynolds." She smiled apologetically, stepping in out of the cold.

"You skipped a grade, I understand?" The once-President asked in an effort at conversation.

"I skipped 7th."

"Oh."

She sat next to Lafayette and silent took hold of them all once more. There was the sound of a can being cracked open.

"LAWRENCE, YOU BETTER NOT DRINK ALL THE PEPSI!" George screamed. The men and the teenager snickered.

"...I won't drink it _all._" Lawrence's whine could be heard even among the laughter, which only increased.

"Why isn't he this fun on campus?" Herc wheezed. "Why must he be strict Professor Warrington who may or may not help 'depending on the severity'?"

George shook his head, a laugh bubbling up in his own throat, when the door was thrown open by- oh, not again- an unrecognizable girl.

Ronnie jumped to his feet and ran to the doorway before George had time to process anything and Mar squealed (a very high-pitched squeal). He assumed that this girl, with her elegantly braided hair thrown over one shoulder, must be the only one he had no opinion about at the time.

"Theodosia, I presume?" George chuckled as she sat down beside her boyfriend and roommate. Laf, moaning in annoyance at being squished, got up and shifted to the other couch, sprawling across it with his whole body.

"I go by Daisy. But yes, I'm Theodosia Vast." Daisy smiled warmly and George understood why his men were so fond of her. "It's nice to finally meet you, Your Excellency."

"You as well. Though I must say- here at exactly 6:30?" He raised an eyebrow at the 16-year-old's immaculate timing.

"I'm conventional like that." Daisy leaned to the side as Mar whispered something in her ear and snorted at whatever comment her friend had made.

"So... how did you guys become friends anyway?" John cocked his head to the side as though he couldn't understand it at all.

"Well, the two of us and Margo are the only 16-year-old's on campus!" Mar pouted. "Everyone else in our year in 17 and all you Reincarnates 'cept Alex are 18, 19 or 30 something. Well...not Lizzy."

"Yes Lizzy." Ronnie corrected. "She turned 18 on November 9th."

George pretended to be very precisely getting an exact measurement of 1.5 centimeters of salsa on his nacho, but he was actually listening to the interesting conversation. He took note of 3 things:

1\. _Eliza/Lizzy was now 18, so he would need to grab white-out and a pen to edit his notebook._

2\. _She had turned 18 10 days before his talk with Alex and James- either they forgot her age or didn't know her birthday. Either meant they weren't that close with her._

3\. _Elizabeth Sky's birthday was Elizabeth Schuyler's death-date._

6:37 and once again the door was pounded upon. Ronnie, Herc, John, Lafayette, Mar and Daisy were about to go upstairs where they could 'talk in privacy.'

What exactly they wanted to talk about, George had no idea. But he could tell that whatever it was, they didn't want him or Lawrence overhearing. Lawrence, though, was still in the kitchen. _Honestly, how much soda did he need?_

"You go." The Professor waved them off. "I'll send whoever it is up there." It was, at last, Alexander and James. Plus one of the Schuylers. And a student George recognized- Edward Steve. Huh, he'd expected the boy to be with his parents. Rachel thought he was a delightful young man.

"Hey." James breathed slowly, stepping into the warm room. He looked like a man who had just spent the last year in Antarctica. Alex offered George a soft smile. The Schuyler girl skipped around James to unbutton her jacket, smiling so wide George thought her face would crack.

And Edward...well, he was just there, taking off his own jacket. He gave his Professor an uneasy smile.

"This is Margo." Alex gestured to the teenage girl, dressed _entirely_ in sunshine yellow. "She used to be Peggy Schuyler. And you know Neddy, he used to be Edward Stevens. You didn't actually invite him but he'd rather be here than with his parents, his mom's friend is coming over and Neddy hates fancy dinners."

"Alex, I can speak for myself! I used to be the great Edward Stevens after all."

_Neddy? As far as George knew, Edward did not go by that. But hey- collegians and their weird nicknames would never cease to amaze._

"I'm sorry, you were _who?_" Lawrence snorted. George elbowed him, but Edward had obviously been expecting this reaction, for he smiled.

"I wasn't important." He assured them.

"Yes you were!" James, Alex and Margo all practically screamed. At their almost-screams, Herc Morton raced downstairs, fists up, baseball cap backwards like he was Ash Ketchum or somebody.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Herc shouted. "I HEARD SCREAMS!"

Silence fell as they all stared at him. Mar, Lafayette and John, laughing hysterically, almost fell down the stairs.

"We dared him to do that." Daisy giggled.

"Hey Alex, James, Margo." Ronnie nodded. The other 5, just noticing the new arrivals, greeted them in similar ways.

"Uh, who are you?" Herc frowned, turning to Edward.

"Who are you?" John repeated.

"Who are you?" Laf squinted suspiciously.

"Ooh, who is this kid?" Margo snickered.

"What's he gonna do?" Alex added.

"I AM NOT THROWING AWAY MY SHOT!" James and Edward screamed in unison.

_What? Wasn't that from some musical? Hamilton, oh what irony. George remembered taking Rachel, Patsy and Jacky._

"No seriously, who are you?" Daisy frowned, squinting at him.

"Uh, I'm Edward Steve, Alex's roommate. I used to be Edward Stevens." He flashed them a thumbs-up.

"Who's Edward Stevens?" John inquired.

"Ugh." Margo suddenly groaned. "Where's that Ron Chernow biography when we need it?"

"Ignore her." Mar stage-whispered.

"I would also like to know who Edward Stevens was." George remarked.

"Same." Lawrence said.

"Uh..." Edward took a deep breath.

"'SUP PEOPLE!" Angel Sky screamed, practically breaking the door as she opened it. She gave James a quick hug before settling back into glaring at Alex.

Lizzy, walking in behind her sister, apologized softly. Edward punched the air in relief.

"Hello Angel and Lizzy." George nodded. "We were interrogating Edward Steve here, he was Edward Stevens, on who Edward Stevens was."

"Yeah, who was Edward Stevens?" The oldest Sky sister frowned.

"I WAS A GUY WHO LIVED IN THE CARIBBEAN AND WAS BEST FRIENDS WITH ALEXANDER HAMILTON UNTIL HE MOVED TO NEW YORK AND THEN I WAS CHOPPED LIVER!" Everyone stared at him in shock. Who knew calm, collected Edward could have such a dramatic outbreak?

"HEY!" Alex screamed in indignation. "YOU MOVED TO THE COLONIES FIRST, OKAY? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DESERTED ME! AND I SENT YOU, LIKE, 5000 LETTERS SO-"

"Boys, boys!" Margo raised a hand. "Save it for the group chat, General Warrington does _not_ want to hear about your teenage drama from the 1770's."

"It was actually more like the 1760's so..." James trailed, shrugging.

"Nobody cares." Margo deadpanned.

"Oh, you act like you were so attentive during the 1700's." Edward snorted.

James turned red. Sure, he hadn't really cared about his brother that much back then but nobody except him, Alex and Edward needed to know that.

"What do you mean?" John frowned.

"Nothing." Edward said hurriedly. "It's...uh, is dinner ready yet?"

"There's leftovers from yesterday." George pointed to the kitchen door. "There might be a couple drops of Pepsi left."

"Jacky and Patsy, George's kids, are out getting pizza with our Mother." Lawrence added. "She'll drop off the pizza and kids before she goes home. You could wait or eat the leftovers."

"We'll wait." All the college students said in unison.

George sighed- this would be a long night. But hey! More leftover turkey for him...


	17. A Glimpse Of The Other Side

**In which Rachel is surprised and George is frustrated.**

**I'M SO SORRY! I promise I'll update quicker from now on. _Everyone says that, I know._**

* * *

Rachel Fallows-Warrington was a pretty smart woman. She could tell George was hiding something, keeping something from her. But what?

Anyway, she really _was _going to listen to George and let him tell her when he wanted to. But things didn't work out that way- it was all Edward's fault, really.

Annie Evans had been Rachel Fallows best friend and roommate when they were in college- Annie was from St. Croix, Rachel from Puerto Rico- and they had confessed past lives to each other. They might not have been so very close and Rachel Faucette and Annie Stevens but it was ironic to them that they had known each other in the 1700's too.

There had been the shortest grudge as they both remembered rumors that Rachel Faucette and Thomas Stevens had an affair. But as both Rachel and the reincarnated Thomas assured Annie that this was a complete lie, the friendship was regained.

Annie and Thomas Steve had presented Rachel with a invitation to spend the weekend. She would have, but George's enthusiasm made her more suspicious than she dared show.

_"Would you like to come, George?_"

_"Uh..no, thank you. I'd rather not have to see that Thomas guy." He fidgeted._

_Rachel had frowned. George and Thomas had always gotten along perfectly fine._

* * *

"Where's your son?" Rachel frowned. Yes, she was slightly jealous that Annie and Thomas got Edward back. Why did it have to be George's stepchildren?

Immediately, she regretted the thought. She loved Jacky and Patsy with all her heart, they were the light of this life.

But Rachel wished beyond all things that she had Alexander and James back. No, she did not want 2 more kids. But she really, really wanted to see them again.

"Umm, he left with some old friends about an hour ago." Thomas recalled, having finished setting the table.

"Oh? Who were those friends?" Rachel replied nonchalantly. She didn't honestly care about Edward's friends but pretending to care was polite, right?

"Y'know, Alex and James. Some girl I've never met." _Alex, James...Alex, James...Alexander, James..._Rachel had never actually met the boys but that didn't stop the hopeful love that filled her entire being at their names.

"Anyway, I'll text him to see where he's at." Annie whipped out her phone before things got awkward. Rachel dug into her dinosaur chicken nuggets (_very formal, I know.)_

"Uh...that's interesting."

Rachel froze, spoon halfway to her mouth. "What's interesting, Annie?" Life had long since taught Rachel to expect the worst.

"Edward says he's at your place. Some 'Reincarnates from the 1700's' meeting thing." Annie seemed almost...amused. Well then...

"Oh, that's why George wanted me out of the house." Something warm was blooming in Rachel's chest, soaring up through her body.

_Alexander? James?_

Edward's friends were named Alex and James, right?

"Maybe you should go party-crash?" Thomas suggested. "You seem like you want to."

"Oh yes." Rachel stood up, reaching for her jacket. "I do want to."

"Great. You can go, then."

"Correction." Annie smirked. "_We _can go."

Rachel held her palm up for a high-five. Annie obliged.

"_Rachel, you know I'm only coming to stop you from blowing something up, right?"_

"_Si."_

* * *

Lizzy Sky wasn't sure of many things. It was hard to be when your dead husband was across from you, 17-years-old, stuffing his face with pineapple pizza.

But she could honestly say that Jacky and Patsy Warrington were the two most adorable 7-year-olds ever. They had been dropped off by their grandmother and Lizzy had immediately taken a liking.

As the Reincarnates sat at the table, eating pizza and talking and laughing, Lizzy found herself staring at Angel and James's intwined hands.

Her sister and Alex's brother. Didn't they make a pair?

She found herself glancing at Alex often. He never seemed to look back.

"So..." General Warrington cleared his throat. "What do you youngsters _do _in your free time in this life?"

"Uh, I like to draw." John Lorenzo volunteered. "I made murals on our walls at home."

"They are very good." Lafayette agreed, inclining his head towards his adopted brother. "I enjoy, how you say, listening to music. Rap, mostly."

"First of all, don't you dare, Laf. Your English is better is than mine." Herc teased. "And I, obviously, enjoy sewing and spying."

"Spying?"

"Don't ask."

"Uh...okay." Daisy said slowly. "I dunno, I spend most of my time online."

"Same." Mar agreed. "But I guess I like writing. I have a blog."

"That's cool." Lizzy said. They shared a look for a few seconds before turning away.

Angel and Ronnie both shrugged under questioning gazes.

"What about you four?" John gestured to Margo, Alex, Neddy and James.

The 4 shared a glance before saying, in perfect unison:

"Broadway."

It was really creepy.

"That was really creepy." Patsy giggled.

That's when the door flew open.

* * *

John literally had zero idea what was happening.

They had been talking, laughing, eating and now everyone was silent and there were 2 women in the living room. One of them looked *satisfied*, the other amused.

"George Warrington." The satisfied looking one said calmly.

"Hi Rachel." General Warrington waved awkwardly.

Ah. So that was his wife. But the other woman was...

"Hi Mom." Edward mumbled weakly.

"Hey." The amused woman waved at them. "I'm Annie Steve, Edward's mother, reincarnation of Annie Stevens, also Edward's mother. Alex, James, good to see you. You two really should come over sometime."

"Rachel Fallows-Warrington, George's wife."

"MOM!"

Rachel wrapped an arm around each of her kids before whispering something to them. Jacky and Patsy shared a look before running upstairs.

"So." Rachel said. "You could have at least invited us. And Thomas."

"Thomas JEFFERSON?" Margo gasped dramatically.

"What? No." Annie snorted. "Like I'd ever marry Thomas Jefferson. No, Thomas Steve, my husband and, you guessed it! Reincarnate of Thomas Stevens."

"Yes, terribly sorry." George chuckled nervously. "Uh, how about we all introduce ourselves?"

"Angelica Sky, call me Angel, please. Reincarnate of Angelica Schuyler Church." She held out a hand, which Rachel shook.

"_Work, work-_" Annie offered.

"_Angelica!"_ Rachel quipped back.

"She's a big fan of the musical. Knows every word. I don't remember a single phrase." George explained.

"YES!" Alex, James, Edward and Margo cheered.

"Wow." John shook his head. "Herc, Laf and I went last year and we only remember fragments."

"I've listened to one song, '_Aaron Burr, Sir' _and I know a little bit of it." Ronnie offered.

"You're all disgusting." Margo shook her head. "Except Alex, James, Edward, Mrs. Warrington and Mrs. Steve. You guys rock. By the way, that's Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Sky."

"_Work, work-"_ James this time.

"_ELIZA!" _Alex yelled.

"AND PEGGY" Margo obviously. "I'm Margarita 'Margo' Sky. I'm and peggy."

"Alexander Hash. Alex."

"You're a reincarnaion of whom, exactly?" Rachel shook slightly.

"Yeah, what's ya name, man?" Edward smirked.

"_Alexander Hamilton! My name is.._er, was..._Alexander Hamilton. And there's-_"

He didn't get to finish the amazing, iconic phrase because Rachel Fallows-Warrington had swept him into a hug.

* * *

**Everyone, please stay safe during all this! **


	18. HowElizaReacted when you broke her heart

"Alexander." The whisper barely reached his ears.

He found himself slowly hugging her back before she pulled away and smirked at the astonished faces of everyone else except for Ann, James and Neddy.

"Ahem, as I was saying: I used to be Rachel Faucette, mother of James and Alexander Hamilton."

* * *

*cue immense confusion*

Lizzy didn't understand this. But, then again, she didn't understand most things these days.

Slowly, she slipped away, shutting the door as slowly as possible.

Finally. She could breathe. The cold autumn breeze blew her hair around and she knew for a fact it wasn't as awesome as it felt.

She felt a gust of slightly warmer air and turned to see Mar- weird nickname but there were weirder ones- wave awkwardly at her.

She couldn't bring herself to hate this woman (_girl, she was a girl, only a girl) _or Alexander. But it was different this time.

* * *

Lizzy had heard about The Topic from a history-buff friend in middle school. At the time, she had paid little to no attention to the scandal of a Founding Father, although she could remember being angry.

Then she had remembered it. Actually remembered it.  
She could remember that other feeling of _rage.  
_She could remember the acceptance too, the forgiveness, the love that had slowly returned to her heart.  
She could remember the pain that had wallowed in her stomach.  
She could remember the pain fading, the affection brightening, her stars aligning until Philip...well, she wouldn't dwell on that.

She was conflicted.

She wasn't Elizabeth Schuyler anymore.

She certainly wasn't Elizabeth Hamilton.

So, Lizzy had done the one thing she always did in times of trouble: she had gone to Angel. Angel was... different this time. She wasn't Angelica, whatever her birth certificate said.

She was still the same, in some ways; She was still smart, genius. She was still all witty comebacks, sassy remarks. She was still the fiercest, kindest, most over-protective sister in all the best ways.

But she was pretty balanced on the insults-to-actually-fighting-people spectrum. Her ratio of bark-to-bite was even. She had a temper, and when she got angry, her decision-making skills were...not the best.

And Angel was amazing. Lizzy had always seen her as a mix between a best friend, an idol and...something else that she could never truly put a name too.  
There were no words for it. They were Angel and Lizzy, ultimate duo and that's how it had always been.

So, yeah, Lizzy was prepared to talk to her about The Topic. When she mentioned it, Angel's eye twitched. Her fists clenched. Her shoulders shook. She had been so angry and, Lizzy knew, still was. The Topic wasn't even the worst thing that could have happened. It could have been 500,000,000 times worse.

And yet, her older sister was angry about this. This and something else. Who- _who else?_ Lizzy thinks for a minute- she was angry at...well, Alexander just happened to have thrown himself into the line of fire.

Didn't he always? He was so prepared to just...launch into a burning flame. He would do something that landed them all safe in a pan before deciding his legacy was important enough to willingly spring onto the stove.

And then she'd met him and she could see the guilt and she had seen his friendship with her other sister and she had seen his need to get closure, her own need to get closure.

Lizzy sighed, exhaled and began talking to the reincarnation of Maria Reynolds.

* * *

John shook his head, visibly confused, and turned to Laf.

"I don't get it it."

"You don't get what?" The French boy chuckled. "You must be more specific, _Jean_."

"Washington's wife is Alex's mom?"

"See!" Herc grinned. "You _do _get it."

"You both know what I mean!" John groaned.

"Dude, _I _don't even know what you mean." Daisy pointed out, before grabbing Ronnie and dragging him to the kitchen to get a Coke.

"D'oh!"

"Jonathan, don't you dare quote Homer Simpson to me!" Laf scolded, but he was grinning madly.

" 'Jonathan' is not my name and you know it." John shot back, also smiling widely.

"Yes, well-" Whatever was going to be said was interrupted by Alex. Ironic, right?

"Hey guys." He dropped into the seat next to Lafayette and immediately all 3 of the other boys stared at him. "I'm gonna assume you want explanations."

"That would be nice." Herc agreed, leaning back.

"I wouldn't know where to start."

"James." Laf suggested. "And why you never mentioned him."


	19. Nice Going, Angelica, He Was Right

**ME: I'll update soon.**

**ALSO ME: *stares at empty document for 3 hours***

**Thank you to Guest for inspiration.**

**Thanks to EVERYONE for continued support.**

**And _HAMBURRGER! _You cannot imagine how excited I were that you read this!**

* * *

"I would also like to know that." James added, smirking at his younger brother.

"Well, he was kinda a loser last time around-"

James was no longer smirking.

"And, I mean, we were in the middle of a war so it wasn't the time to regale you with stories about my brother. You guys never asked. James and I weren't in touch then. Also, you sort of just sucked. Of course, I sucked more so I won't go into that." Alex shrugged, twisting his fingers in the hem of his shirt.

"We were all horrible people." Ronnie pointed out, his mind taking him back to that cold morning, clutching the pistol, aiming it at a _friend _and...and...

"Except John and Eliza."

"We were all horrible people except John and Eliza."

James laughed and slung an arm around his brother, masking his discomfort for the minute.

It could wait.

"Uh, I wasn't a saint either." John snorted. "Martha Manning anyone?"

"Oh, I know her reincarnation." Margo hummed.

"Wait, what? Really?" Everyone looked horrified now.

"Yeah! Miss Wahlberg?" This part was directed towards Angel, who had until this point been silently glaring at Alex.

"My high-school German teacher?"

"SHE WAS YOUR GERMAN TEACHER!?" John groaned.

"Mmm-hmm. She used to roast anyone who crossed her."

"Johnny's screwed then." Herc snickered.

Margo giggled. As heads turned to her, her lip twitched upwards.

Alex caught on first.

"Angie's German teacher isn't actually Martha Manning, is she?"

"Nope."

John let out an obvious sigh of relief before pouting at the thought that Peggy would _lie to him like that! _Of course, he'd never met her before so...

"Anyway..." Herc smirked. "Can we all agree that this is hilarious? Y'know, the whole, uh, _don't call me son _thing? Because you're now his step-son or something."

"Wait, what?" Alex looked horrified. "_STEP-SON?_"

The red-head shot a glare towards Rachel and George.

"You know, there's no reason to be angry." John chuckled.

"That's his secret, Cap." Daisie winked. "He's always angry."

James tuned out the rest of the conversation. He was good. He was pretty good right now in life.

He was at a good college. He was pretty financially sound. His and Alex's foster father sent them things he'd carved in their absence. The Steves's were his friends for life. Alex and him had had talks- they were pretty good. Now, if he could get a chance to talk to his mo- well, no, not his mom.

She wasn't anymore.

What was he supposed to call her?

James snuck a glance. Ann was still munching away.

Ma-Mrs. Warrington had her arms around her husband who was smiling as he said something.

Lawrence mumbled something to them and they both gave him exasperated but fond looks.

_That could've been us._ James mused. _That could have been Alex and Courtney and I last time. That could have been Mama and Father and Aunt Ann or Uncle James or one of Father's siblings. That might be Angel and I and..._

And who? Not Alex.

Angel...ica Sky _(Hash,_ he let himself hope) could never forgive him.  
Angelica Schuyler Church could.

Lizzy, maybe. Margo wasn't as close to either of her sisters.

James sighed, and refocused his gaze on the teenagers and young adults around him.

He'd make it work.

* * *

Angel excused herself soon after and gave James a look. He clearly understood, because he got up and came with her.

They reconvened with Lizzy and Mar outside and Angel stopped in her tracks.

_ELIZABETH SCHUYLER HAMILTON _ and _MARIA REYNOLDS _ were talking animatedly to each other.

Her instincts all screamed that the girl in red was nothing but trouble.

Her brain replied that her sister could make her own decisions about her friends.

Her heart ached too much to say anything at all.

Angel wanted to hold Lizzy- and Margo - and protect them from everything and everyone.

She knew her sister very well. She could see the lingering traces hesitation and the closest thing to hate that Lizzy could get.

But she also saw the peace.

And who was Angel to rip peace out of her sister's hands? She leaned against James and let herself melt in his warmth.

Her dad had always consumed himself in work and her mother was always travelling. Angel knew they loved her and Lizzy and Margo, yes, but it had always fallen to her to pick up their pieces.

Now? She was just trying to pick up her own.

Lizzy laughed and to hear that laugh...it was like watching the sun appear after years of non-stop storming.

Angel could get through this. Her gut wanted her to stay far away from Mar. From Ronnie. Her gut wanted her to hate Alexander for everything he'd done.

But she was prepared to fight her gut. She was prepared to fight her entire body, her entire being.

Angel would fight, by herself, against her own beliefs, ideals, ideas.

She would do it first and foremost for Lizzy and Margo.

Then for James. Because Angel truly did love him

Then for Ronnie. She had been friends with him because Lizzy had been friends with him since middle school. He didn't deserve hatred for something done in another life.

(Neither did Alex and Mar)

She would fight for the memories of everyone she'd lost last time around. She would fight for the siblings she didn't have by her side and her beautiful, beautiful children.

Then, if she had any fight left...she would fight for herself and her choices and her own peace of mind.

She'd do it for however long.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"I should probably apologize to Alex."

...


	20. How Eliza Reacted Pt 2

**Yes, this is an update.**

**Yes, this is sooner than anyone expected.**

**And yes, this is also technically now a "REACTING TO THE MUSICAL" fic. Although y'all only get Eliza's thoughts on it...**

**Because I can.**

**Also, LES MIS IS ON NETFLIX AND I AM FREAKING OUT BECAUSE I LOVE THE SOUNDTRACK AND I READ THE BOOK JUST TO PREPARE BUT I CAN FINALLY WATCH THE MOVIE AND ANNE HATHAWAY!**

**And on an unrelated note _THIS FIC HAS (THE OTHER) 51_ FOLLOWS!? _AND 44 FAVORITES!_**

**_H O W?_**

**Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hamilton. Or TURN: Washington's Spies.**

* * *

Lizzy was peculiar.

She always had been.

But Margo had never imagined her favorite sister (shh, don't tell Angel) wouldn't have known about the most popular musical of their time.

"It's about _you. YOU'RE _the main character. It's about how _you _carried_ his_ legacy! On your back! For 50 years! Like an _ox_."

"I've always wanted to be compared to an ox." Lizzy smiled wryly.

"Wait, that's not what I meant." Margo felt like tearing her hair out.

"Alright, I'll give it a listen. But _rapping? Hip-hop? _C'mon, Margo."

"I know, I know. It's not how you imagined the legacy living on. But it's good!"

"I'll go get Angel then." Lizzy stood, brushing some lint off her light-washed jeans and blue blouse. "Should I get Alex and James too?"

"Uh, yeah! As a matter of fact, get everyone."

"What?!"

"It all went kinda _wrong _two days ago but it's the second-to-last day before we get a dump of work to do. Might as well get the gang and give it a listen." The youngest Sky sister whooped as she whipped her phone out and began searching for the musical soundtrack on YouTube.

(Margo was cheap, okay? And YouTube was easy to navigate.)

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Alex, James, Edward, Lizzy, Angel, Margo, John, Laf and Herc were gathered in Angel and Lizzy's dorm (which was pretty big). Mar had said she might drop in at one point and Daisy and Ronnie were working a shift at the coffee place.

"Hey." Lizzy nudged her former husband. "Uh, I'm sorry. SUPER sorry because I freaked out on you and I had no right to do that. I guess...seeing the biggest part of my past life triggered some feelings and I couldn't handle those and it was wrong of me to take it out on you. Uh, I'm not looking for, y'know, a boyfriend. At least, not right now. But I'd love to hang out with you as friends and get to know you as Alex instead of Alexander."

He stared at her in shock.

"Wow. Um, yeah, no, it's cool. That sounds great. And you were more justified than you think, Lizzy."

BUM-BADA-DA-DUM-BUM-BUM-BA-DA shook them out their conversation and James winced as the first line referred to his mother in a less than pleasant way.

There was a loud bout of cheering when Alexander's name was sang.

It quickly vanished as a woman who (Lizzy was informed) _played her _told of a sickness which took lives, a sickness that took the life of a woman who bore people sitting next from her.

No one missed the way half the people in the room's faces darkened at the mention of James Hamilton Sr., either.

And the end of the first song...

Actually...maybe it was good Ronnie and Mar weren't here.

* * *

Lizzy's mind was on overload for the next couple songs.

She noticed John, Laf and Herc actually diligently memorizing their parts and made a mental note to ask them why they hadn't earlier.

She noticed Alex mouthing _every single word._

She noticed and nothing else until she heard her name being sung.

_"ELIIIZA!"_

"Dang." She whistled.  
Phillipa Soo's voice would be replaying in her head for weeks.

"AND PEGGY!" Margo screamed in time with her counterpart.

"tHAT NOTE THO!" Herc screeched at the end and if he saw the look Angel gave him (for what must be the 1000th time- hey, Herc's parts weren't all PG), he didn't acknowledge it.

* * *

Lizzy blinked in surprise. She knew the actor who played Washington from a Disney film, though she couldn't remember which one.

But...wow.

That was her only thought about this _entire soundtrack _because it all slapped_ so hard. _

She wasn't even going to MENTION You'll Be Back.

* * *

And then Helpless and Satisfied were on.

Another addition to growing addition of songs to memorize.

"What the *unintelligible*? Who even *incoherent*? This {muttering}, can't believe (mumble), absolutely did not love [could not make out]." Angel muttered as her actress professed her own love for Alexander.

"Creative liberties." James explained, chuckling as Angel went off on a tangent.

Lizzy fought to hide her own smile. Sure, she missed Angelica's cool head, ability to forgive and quiet thinking but Angel's hot head was always a sight to witness.

* * *

Margo was about to click on "Wait For It" when an out-of-breath girl burst into the room.

"IT'S YOU!" She cried. "GENERAL WARRINGTON WAS RIGHT!"

"Uh, what? _Qui_ _êtes_ _vous_?" Laf blinked as the girl reached over, grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Yeah, what French Fry said. Who _are _you?" Herc demanded.

"Alright, this is going to be a shock-"

"A bigger shock than bursting in here and screaming '_It's You!'_, huh?" Alex snorted.

"This will be a shock because I am also a Reincarnation of someone most of you knew. I mean, I'm a girl this time."

"What?" John sat forward.

"My name is Bridget Shorts and I used to be Benjamin Tallmadge."

* * *

**Why yes, the characters from TURN will be in this!**

**(Expect Caleb, Mary and Anna next chapter)**


	21. I'm sorry, wHAT?

**In which Angel and Lizzy aren't blind to pop culture but Margo is the real meme queen, George is a confused millennial, Alex and James don't get it but that's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these references. Most of them are just common knowledge but if any of the vines, memes, whatever are yours, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll remove it from this chapter. Also, Lawrence and George are very much based of real teachers. *sigh***

**JUST TO CLARIFY-**

** Herc is still Irish, Laf is French and Jewish but that'll be touched on later, Alex, James and Rachel are Latino, that's been mentioned, Ronnie, Daisy, George and Lawrence are African-American, Cole is Italian (specifically Sicilian), Aiyana is Cherokee (look, I just liked the name, no shade to Piper- full shade to Rick.), the Schuyler/Sky sisters are different ****ethnicities****\- adopted- but again, I haven't touched on that yet. I have to save _some _plot points. Woody is the whitest white boy. I haven't decided about the rest of them. **

**ALSO UNRELATED BUT I MET SOMEONE NAMED HERMAN AND LET OUT A PTERODACTYL SCREECH BECAUSE AVPM IS MY LIFE.**

* * *

They decided to take a break (and get awayyyyyyyyy-run away with us for the summer, let's go upstate) after the end of That Would Be Enough and reconvened with the Warrington's in George's classroom.

"HELLO GORGEOUS PEOPLE! WE HAVE RETURNED FROM BEING BLESSED WITH THE BEAUTY OF OUR QUEEN PHILLIPA SOO'S BEAUTIFUL VOICE!" Margo screamed.

"Tallmadge, you're back!" The former General rushed to embrace Bridget and gesture wildly to three other people (ignoring Margo entirely). "I can't believe-"

"I know! Uh, this is Cole Bagnoli, Woody Hull and Aiyana Strapps. They used to be Caleb, Abe and Anna respectively." Cole (who was...by his features and last name, probably Italian), Woody and Aiyana (who was clearly Native American) waved.

"Wait!" Angel scowled. "Is _everyone _from the 1700's at this school?"

*crickets*

"Great! I should have just accepted that invitation from Yale."

"No." Rachel shook her head quickly. "Yale is mostly the 1500's. Pretty sure King Henry the 8th and all his wives are there..."

Angel moaned, dropping her head into her hands.

"Great."

John chuckled at that, dropping into a random chair and leaning back.

Awkward silence fell around the room because when have teenagers and young adults ever not been awkward?

"Well, if you guys have nothing to do, you can help me grade stuff!" Lawrence offered. "Not _you, _James, you'll sneak a good grade onto your own papers."

James cursed under his breath.

"Can someone read this out loud?" The older Warrington brother passed a paper to Lizzy.

"Lawrence! Stop exploiting them." George scolded.

"CAN SOMEONE READ IT?!" Lawrence said again because older siblings do be like that sometimes.

"No, I cannot." Lizzy said seriously.

"YO WHADDUP, MY NAME'S JARED?!" Aiyana screeched, leaning over to high-five the girl. "Omg, Eliza Schuyler knows vines?!"

"Uh yeah, I sure hope it does!" Angel smirked at her adopted sister. "We're not clueless about those. I'm Angel. Angelica Schuyler. Nice to meet you."

"Did you just call her an _it?_" James blinked in confusion.

"Well yeah." Herc rolled his eyes at his roomate. "ROAD WORK AHEAD, James. Like, seriously, what the _, Richard?"

Rachel blanched at his language. "Excuse you? Ugh, never mind. That's Herc Morton, he was Hercules Mulligan, that's John Lawrence, you should be able to figure that out. Alex Hash, his brother James, Edward, Lafayette, Margo Sky- Peggy-, and I'm Rachel, George's wife. I used to be Rachel Faucette."

Aiyana gasped and her and Bridget both began bowing to the woman. Rachel laughed gently.

"Woody?" Bridget's eyebrows scrunched together suddenly. "You good?"

"Why do you have a steering wheel in here?" Woody blurted out, walking over to grab it and inspect it.

"I'm in ma mum's caaaaaaaar." Laf stage-whispered, the fake Scottish accent mixing with his natural French one and sounding...um...yeah...

"BROOM BROOM!" Herc chuckled, resisting the urge to yell '_BRAH' _instead (no one would have let him live that down.)

"Get out me car." John fake-scowled.

"Awwwwwwwwww." Lizzy and Aiyana (and if that wasn't friendship goals, Margo mused, nothing was.) pouted in unison.

"What are they talking about?" Alex mumbled.

"I don't know." James shrugged. See, here's the thing: when you're from a poor town on an island where's not good wifi and your foster father's a single carpenter who doesn't have that much income...you don't exactly spend all your time watching vines.

"Oh man, have I got stuff to show you two." Edward chuckled, wrapping an arm around Alex's shoulders. He'd been lucky enough to move to New York at the ripe old age of 6.

"We will upgrade you to galaxy brains." Margo promised. "Then you can both be the cat and not the screaming woman."

Suddenly, Cole gasped, sitting straight up.

"What's wrong?" John frowned at him.

"W...W...W..."

"Yes?" Alex shrunk back, almost fearing the answer.

"WHAT ARE THOSE?!" The Italian finally exploded, pointing at Lawrence's bare feet.

"That's a foot." George blinked.

"No." Woody practically wheezed. "It's an avocado! Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanks!"

"Don't you mean FRE-SHA-VACA-DO!?" Angel grinned.

"I mean, all these vines are astronomical." Margo giggled. "Like, 500% better to listen to than Kahoot music."

"I wouldn't go that far." Alex, who had played Kahoot plenty of times in high school interrupted.

"Kahoot music's pretty great." Edward agreed.

"I've never heard it."

Everyone stared at Aiyana in shock.

"Aight, Imma head out now." The Cherokee girl muttered, tucking a long lock of braided brown hair behind her ear.

Margo sighed. "Even meme royalty must fall sometimes."

"Why can't you people talk about normal things?" George groaned. "Like...I don't know, your favorite season!"

"I like autumn." Herc offered. "Also, September is when Hogwarts starts so..."

"IT'S SEPTEMBER AND I'M SKIPPING THIS TOWN!" Bridget yelled, punching the air. Herc blinked in confusion.

"YEAH, IT'S NO MYSTERY, THERE'S NOTHING HERE FOR ME NOW!" Margo added instinctively.

"I've gotta get back to Hogwarts!" That was James.

"I've gotta get back to schoooooooool." Alex.

"I've gotta get back to Hogwarts." Edward.

"When everyone thinks I'm cooooooooool." Cole.

"Huh?" Lizzy blinked.

"It's only the most _totally awesome _opening song in the history of musical theater." Margo rolled her eyes at her sister, who lightly smacked the back of her head.

"Even better than the boss Zefron poster in Dumbles's office." Alex told his wife (ex-wife? But they weren't _divorced..._ugh, this was confusing). "But not as great as red vines."

"Yeah." Cole nodded, reaching over to high-five the founder of Caleb Brewsters precious Coast Guard (even Cole could roll his eyes at how his former self had been obsessed). "Cuz red vines are super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot. Like Cho ChaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

"Well, I don't FIND this surprising." Bridget winked.

"Um, anyway...uh...um..."

And now they were back where they started with nothing to talk about.  
Because such is the life of a teenager/young adult/tired millennial.

"But seriously." Angel held up a hand. "I'd rather be in the Hunger Games than Hogwarts."

"Angel...you okay?" James asked with uncertainty, staring at her.

"Yeah. Just super tired of Rowling's twitter account."

"Oh honey, I'm with you." Aiyana snorted.

"Well, is anyone actually going to read the paper out loud for me?" Lawrence snapped.

"Oh yeahhhhhhh." Lizzy nodded. "Sure."

* * *

**Welp, worst chapter + ending I've ever written. (And that's saying something o_0)**

**I JUST REALIZED THERE IS NO PLOT HERE.  
JUST 20 PEOPLE FACING INTERNAL STRUGGLES.  
OH NO.**

**This is disappointing.**

**Meh. Bye beautiful readers (please review, they are my only motivation.)**


End file.
